thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Pisces Jealnet
Pisces Jealnet '''is a [Necromancer], and regular customer of The Wandering Inn. Appearance Pisces is a young man with pale skin, brown unkempt hair, and gray-green eyes.Chapter 5.08 Initially, he was wearing dirty grey robesChapter 1.22 but later replaced them for clean white ones. Personality When he was first introduced, Pisces was an obnoxious jerk, terrorizing the countryside with skeletons for money and food. He has the habit of using seven words where one word would suffice. Pisces often believes himself to be the smartest person in the room, which is often true. As a result of choosing to be a Necromancer, Pisces often attracts scorn and hatred. He chooses to weather this hatred as ignorance, refusing to change for societal pressure, and usually turns away from others.Chapter 5.18 S Unlike many other Necromancers, he seeks to achieve beauty and truth through his craft, not power and the possibility to kill others. This always set him apart from other Mage outlaws, at least in his mind. Background Pisces is the son of Padurn and Enica Jealnet and grew up as a commoner in the Terandrian nation of Ailendamus. His father was a Fencer employed by the Lord of House Dultel. His father wanted his to also learn the trade of a Fencer and trained him accordingly, but Pisces eventually refused to follow in his footsteps. His change of mind occured when he was a teenager, after meeting a Necromancer who showed him - as he tells it - a beautiful bone construct and helped him find out he was adept at magic, and Necromancy as well. He renounced his father's class and tried to impress his local Lord as a Mage, and even finding tutorship. One early attempt of his combination of fencing and magical skills was to become a Spellsword, but he didn't manage that before being found out as a Necromancer. He ran away and used magic and sleight of hand to earn enough gold to pay the price of admission to Wistram.Chapter 6.59 History Already during his 2nd year at Wistram, Pisces had made a name for himself with his prowess in magic and dueling. He could beat students with several years on him thanks to his talent with a rapier. But he was also rich in secrets due to his use of undead. Sometimes it appeared as though he knew everything. People could be whispering in the halls and he’d pick up on it. As a result, everyone suspected Pisces of having mastered an advanced eavesdropping spell, but no one could tell when he was using it or which spell it was. No one was aware that, in actuality, he was using undead mice to listen to other people's conversations. On numerous occasions, students had been casting Magic to try and observe him using the spell, without any success.Wistram Days (Pt. 5) Chronology Powers and Abilities He appears to be able to cast more than 50 different spells, given that Ceria mentioned him to know more spells than she does.Chapter 2.00 H The highest tier Pisces can cast is in the 3rd tier with the exception of one 4th tier spell (Invisibility). Aside from Necromancy, he is, according to himself, a specialist of the Wind Elementalist field of magic.Chapter 1.22 Pisces managed to create an undead that can level, an extremely rare if not unique feat that was a long term dream of his. He also developed the ability to raise undead without skeletal structures, such as a baby shield spider which he uses for scouting and spying on people. He is able to look through the eyes of his undead creations, allowing him to spy on many people. He is capable of raising eight deceased Goblins simultaneously and a Hob. As a Necromancer he has a massive advantage when fighting against the undead. When Liscor was attacked by a horde of the undead, he managed to kill at least 100 minor Undead and even a Crypt Lord. In a state of strong exhaustion he succeeded in reanimating over thirty skeletons in a ten minute period. However, that act almost killed him.Chapter 3.08 H Furthermore, he is an excellent duelist, demonstrating his skill at Wistram as well as in subsequent fights. However, he does not possess the Fencer class, as he never wanted to level in it.Chapter 4.37 O Pisces is able to create Bone Horrors, a kind of amalgamation of undead bone fragments. He has used them to clear out rats in Liscor's sewers, and has used them as weapons in the exploration of Liscor's Dungeon. After having optimized them, his primary Bone Horror has become 20% more efficient.Chapter 6.39 Classes/Levels: * Mage Lv. 20 * Necromancer Lv. 32 (at least) Skills: * Well * ??? - Gives greater mastery of bones shaping. Spells: * '''Tier 0: ** Light * Tier 1: ** Jolt ** Wind * Tier 2: ** Spray * Tier 3: ** StepS03 - Wistram Days (pt 4) ** Volt ** Magic * Tier 4: ** Invisibility * Unknown Tier: ** Sound ** Dead ** of Air ** Fracture ** Shiv ** WallChapter 5.29 ** Wheel ** Deathbolt ** Firefly ** Arrow ** Rapier ** Bone Club ** Jolt ** Message ** Muffle ** Dead ** Skeleton ** Repair ** Space ** Translate ** Blast ** Shield ** Unnamed flaming sphere spell (Can conjure a flaming sphere that when thrown can consume its targets).Chapter 1.42 ** Able to cast illusions to make himself look like a monster (For Leveling History see Here) Abilities: * Lip Reading.Chapter 4.10 * Knowledgeable in Goblin Language and Goblin Body Language.Chapter 5.35 H Undead: * Insects * Skeletons * Zombies * Bone Horrors ** Warbear * Bone BehemothChapter 6.51 A * Frostmarrow Behemoth (Only when linked with Ceria)Chapter 6.66 H Possessions * Nekhret's Bones (-4 bones) * White robes, enchanted with a small protective charm and resistance to stains. * Arrowguard Ring: It can deflect up to 3 or 4 arrows. It does not work if the arrows are skill-augmented or shot from point-blank range. It recharges on ambient mana in the span of a day.Chapter 6.57 * [Ring|[Shatterbolt Ring]] Former Possessions: * Waisrabbit Bone Wand Trivia * His surname was revealed in Ch 6.57. * 7 years ago, Pisces was 16 years old when he entered Wistram AcademyTimeline.txt and a Level 14 Mage.S03 – Wistram Days (Pt. 1) * As Ceria recalls it, Pisces was a Level 22 Necromancer at some point during his stay at Wistram.Chapter 1.06 R * He’s wanted by several cities. Not for murder, though, just extortion and troublemaking. Furthermore, he is also hunted by the Wistram Academy. As a result, he rarely stays in the same area for long, because every time the school discovers his whereabouts they send out a team to capture him. * The first Tier 4 spell Pisces knew was Invisibility. Learning it nearly killed him. He studied every night for at least two hours for a month before he got it down. He learned Invisibility when he was Level 18 and managed to level twice from learning it.Chapter 2.18 The time he needed to learn a tier 4 spell is not the norm, though. It usually would require a mage ''much ''longer to be able to learn such complicated spell. * 7 years ago when Pisces first attended Wistram he hadn't known any Tier 2 combat spells.S03 – Wistram Days (Pt. 2) * Ksmvr is the only person who can annoy Pisces, though not the other way around.Chapter 3.30 * Despite the fact that Pisces took all of Nekhret's bonesWistram Days (Pt. 7), he only used 4 of them when he created Toren.Chapter 3.32 * Pisces has indirectly caused the death of far more than 60 people (Toren's attack on Esthelm resulted in the death of "a lot of people"Chapter 3.24 and Nekhret's shades killed around 60 people at WistramWistram Days (Pt. 7)) * Pisces is aware that Erin comes from another world, though she doesn't know it.Chapter 2.20 * Pisces prefers Skeletons over Zombies, because he finds the latter rotting flesh unrefined. Because of this, he does not have any Skills involving the summoning of flesh-based undead.Chapter 6.18 H * It was already hinted at in 3.07 H that Pisces is not a noble from Terandria but a common-born, which was then confirmed in 6.58. * Pisces was around 14 years old when he first leveled.Chapter 6.59 Gallery Pisces by Evionth.png|by Evionth Pisces (By Miguuel).jpg|Pisces By Miguuel (Zoomed In) Miguuel Artwork.jpg|Miguuel Artwork Pisces by CarolinaCM.jpg|CarolinaCM Pisces by Jason Y.PNG|Jason Yao Pisces by vreemdear.png|vreemdear Pisces in the inn by vreemdear.png|vreemdear Pisces_by_Aristide_Twain.png|By Aristide Twain. Picnic by DemonicCriminal.jpg|DemonicCriminal Horns of Hammerad by DemonicCriminal.jpg|The Horns vs Thresk's fire construct by DemonicCriminal Horns by DemonicCriminal.jpg|DemonicCriminal Pisces_by_DemonicCriminal.jpg|DemonicCriminal Bone Behemoth by DemonicCriminal.jpg| Bone Behemoth by DemonicCriminal Quotes Volume 1 *(To Erin) “Now look, there’s no need for violence. I can see that you are no ordinary plebian fool but an extraordinary plebian. Believe me when I say that is a high compliment from a practice of the arcane such as I.” * (To Erin) "I imagine…I imagine if all four containers were to rupture, the swarm of these insects could very well engulf us and melt our flesh within moments.” * (To Erin) “I also had a far more lucrative occupation liberating unneeded items from those who were in no position to use them, but apparently that is considered a grave violation of privacy as well.” Volume 2 * (To Erin) “Ah. There you are. Your inn moved. Why did it move?” * (To Erin) “I may be the first Necromancer in years to master the animation of a species without bone. I even learned a new Skill. And leveled!” * (To Erin) “This ‘hamburger’ interests me more, actually. I prefer meat.” * (To Selys) “It isn’t murder if it’s a Human. I believe one of your friendly fellow citizens told me that.” * (To Selys) “What? I’m on your side here. The girl gets punished, everyone’s happy, and I get a free body.” * (To Ceria) “Too kind by far, that girl. For a child from another world, she is rather careless.” * (To dead Goblins) “Oh fallen Goblins. Rise from your graves and seek my enemies!” Volume 3 * (To Ceria) “I am a better Necromancer than I am a Mage by far.” * (To his teammates) “If we must persist, let us do so with dignity. Onwards, then.” * (To a child) “Touch my bag child, and I will reanimate your corpse just so I can beat it to death again.” * (To his teammates) “After all, if something strange is going on that girl probably had something to do with it.” * (To Ksmvr) “First, call me comrade one more time and I will blast your mandibles off your face. Second—” * (To Ksmvr) “You, Ksmvr, are clearly a natural-born scholar, as perhaps befits your advanced standing among the Antinium.” * (To Ceria) “You won’t believe what I—and Ksmvr I suppose—have discovered! It’s a revolutionary—nay, unprecedented loophole in the spell matrix! I can’t believe it wasn’t covered!” * (To Erin) “Fine. I am outnumbered and overruled by the imposition of what some might call honor or common decency. Take the damned door!” * (To Teriarch) “Please take me on as your apprentice! To learn from someone who lived during the time of Archmage Zelkyr—I would do anything for such an honor!” Volume 4 * (To dead Bear) “Rise, rise, oh fallen bear. To rend and bite, to rend and tear!” * (To Erin) “Does this mean there is in fact, no food?” * (To Ceria) “I would live with a Creler in the basement if it meant a private room for myself, Springwalker. Five Goblins is a small price to pay for an upgrade.” Volume 5 * (To Erin) “I call others fools. I judge harshly—out of pride and vanity it is true, but also a sense of my own self-worth, my own recognition of my talents. But I must admit—I am as idiotic as the next self-satisfied peon at times. We are all fools, and it is wrong of me to judge based on a moment’s failing. But perhaps it is only the truly intelligent that see the truth? Ah, hubris.” * (To Falene) “No! Shut up! You’re worse than Ceria ever could be!” * (To Ceria) “They made a terrible mistake. If you can’t forgive it, kill them now. But I would tell you not to.” * (To Ceria) “Yes. And as I recall, you eventually forgave one fool who unleashed wrath upon the innocent.” * (To Erin) “It feels like we met long ago. But it was not too long that I was threatening you for food, wasn’t it?” * (To Ksmvr) “You do know that a sheet over one’s head is not a disguise, Ksmvr?” * (To Yvlon) “But you are my teammate. And I do not—will not experiment with the living.” * (To Yvlon) “I believe I am growing fonder of you by the minute, Miss Byres.” * (To Selys) “The Goblins have secrets, Miss Selys. I wished to know some of them. Secrets are important. Valuable. They are the dark lifeblood of this world. They run thicker than blood and are worth far more than gold.” * (To Erin) “I will conjure you a skeleton to do the work if you desire, Erin. But you won’t get me to move for love or money. Threats of violence may suffice.” Volume 6 * (To Maughin) “I am a humble servant of magic, Master Maughin. The day’s greetings with you. Please forgive our lax manners.” * (To Selys) “Then what would you do? Enlighten me, oh fount of necromantic knowledge.” * (To Horns) “I am content with being alone. I, like many, have made my choice. If I truly thought love were essential to my happiness, I would be miserable.” * (To Yvlon) “But would I have been true to myself, or living a lie? I would rather seek truer love.” * (To Yvlon) “Not yet. Although I am amused to see her inn is the locus of her breed of chaos, even when she herself is not here.” * (To Erin) “That was purely an accident, Miss Solstice. A happy one, I assure you. I was simply unprepared for…well, a happy accident.” * (To Mrsha) “I’m alright. You helped save me, didn’t you? It was brave of you. You are…my heroine.” * (To Montressa) “I’m sorry Montressa. I never meant it. Never forgive me. But know that I never meant it.” * (To Alais) “Personal preference, Captain Alais. You prefer lightning magic, do you not? I have an affinity with death magic. And to be honest, I enjoy Necromancy.” * (To everyone) “Necromancy. You want to know why I practice it? Because I am good at it. Because I want to use it! Because it is what I love! There is no greater reason. None. But even if I did nothing with it, I would be hunted. And that is not fair. It was never—fair.” * (To Montressa) “The gods are dead. But I still see devils and demons. And heroes. Their company shamed and changed me. I think I’ve been happy.” * (To Erin) “Thank you for taking care of a rather wretched fool, Miss Solstice. Erin. But we all must go. We shall come back. That is a promise.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Necromancers Category:Adventurers Category:Silver-rank Adventurers Category:Floodplains Category:Izril Category:Horns of Hammerad